The Box That Saved a Life
by RubyRizzle90
Summary: Post break up heartache-ish. Blaine is going a little bit crazy and Kurt won't return his calls. So he tries a different tactic to get his attention...
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks since that weekend. The weekend of betrayal, as Kurt had dramatically dubbed it in his head. Blaine had been calling and texting him, sending him flowers. Kurt couldn't speak to him He didn't know what to say. A year. That's all they had to get through. A year before Blaine could join him in New York. They couldn't even manage a month.

The thing that really angered Kurt, that really tore him up, was that he still loved Blaine. Just as much as he always had. He just couldn't understand it. Surely he should hate him and never want to see him again. He wanted to hate him. He tried to hate him every time he thought about him, which was pretty much constantly. He was walking around like a zombie, unable to concentrate at work. He was snappy and moody. In short, he was a mess. In the middle of all this, he'd actually been on a date. A guy from accounts at Vogue had started emailing him after a brief meeting in the elevator one morning. They'd had lunch a few times. He didn't tell Simon about Blaine. It was nice to talk to someone who knew nothing about it and wasn't constantly asking him if he was ok. When Simon asked him out to dinner, Kurt couldn't think of a reason to decline. He knew it wasn't going anywhere, but he enjoyed Simons company. He was taller than Kurt, with blue eyes and dirty blond hair which he wore slightly longer than Kurts. He was the total opposite of Blaine.

After dinner Kurt had asked Simon if he wanted to go out again. Simon had sighed and looked into Kurts eyes. "You still love him. Or at least you're not over him. It's one of the two" he said. Kurt looked away.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked. Simon smiled. "Yeh, kinda. Listen Kurt, I really like you. And I've really enjoyed spending time with you these past few weeks. So how about we just agree to be friends. I think that's what you need right now".

Kurt smiled shyly then hugged Simon, who wrapped him up in his big arms. Kurt couldn't stop the tears from coming. They were unexpected; he honestly thought he was holding it together. He buried his face in Simons neck and let himself cry, big gasping sobs. Simon rubbed his back with his big hands, murmuring comforting words in his ear.

"His names Blaine", Kurt rasped between tears. "His name is Blaine and I can't live without him" he gasped, immediately feeling a sense of relief at finally admitting it to himself. They ended up going back to Kurts place. Rachel was out with her NYADA friends. They drank a few beers on the sofa and Kurt told Simon the story of him and Blaine. When he finished they sat in silence for a while. Then Simon spoke. "You can't let it end Kurt. What you have with him, you might never get that again. You'll never forgive yourself if you give up on him. I can see how much you're torturing yourself right now" he finished softly. "You're right", Kurt sighed, "I have to talk to him".

The next day was Friday. Kurt had made a decision. Last night he had booked a flight to Ohio. The earliest flight he could get was Sunday night so he arranged to take Monday and Tuesday off work.

Rachel was out again on Friday night, so Kurt was curled up on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket that belonged to Blaine, watching The Notebook. He was fully aware of how pathetic he was but he couldn't bring himself to care. At around 8.30 there was a knock on at door. Kurt, wary of the neighbourhood, called out "Who is it?" "Delivery" a gruff voice answered. Kurt cautiously slid the door open enough to see who was there. He found a delivery man in a cap with a large box in his arms. "You Mr K Hummel?" he asked. Kurt nodded and took the box as the man passed it to him. "Sign here please" he said in a disinterested tone, thrusting a clipboard in Kurts direction. Kurt hastily signed. "Have a good night" the man said, and walked away as Kurt closed and locked the door. He stared at the box in his arms. There were no external clues as to who the box was from or what was in it. Kurt sat in the couch and put the box down next to him. He might as well open it right? He pulled open the cardboard flaps and peered into the box. His breath caught. The first thing he saw was a Dalton tie. In an instant he knew who the box was from. He took the tie out and ran it through his fingers. A wave of nostalgia washed over him. Blaine in his uniform. It was like a dream. He put the tie down and looked in the box again. This time he found a pair of yellow raybans. The ones Blaine wore when he sang "It's Not Unusual" after surprising Kurt by transferring to McKinley. Kurt felt his chest tighten and tears pricked his eyes.

The next thing he found was a Lima Bean cup, empty of course, with his name written on the side in the usual baristas handwriting. Had Blaine kept it from one of their coffee dates? Next was a packet of birthday candles. Candles. Their first duet together. Kurt really was sobbing by now. Big salty tears dropping onto the sofa. Blaine had put the box together for him. It was the story of their relationship. There were more things in the box. Kurt pulled out a stuffed toy, a bird. A Warbler. He hugged the toy to his chest, still sobbing. A Dalton yearbook. The Prom Queen crown. Kurt realised Blaine must have been in his room to get these. A playbill for Westside Story. Kurts memory went back to the night of the play. That was the night he realised how much Blaine truly meant to him. A bowtie Kurt had helped him pick out. He remembered their day at the mall. Blaine had bought him ice cream and let Kurt pick out things for him to wear, dressing him up in the changing rooms. He remembers a particular pair of jeans that made Blaines ass look delicious. So much so that Kurt couldn't keep his hands off it. They ended up making out in the changing room for ten minutes.

There were some pictures. Photographs of them at Dalton, looking so happy. It made Kurts heart ache. At the bottom of the box was an envelope with Kurts name written on the front in Blaines hand. Kurts heart sped up as he opened the envelope. He pulled the letter out and a smell hit him. His favourite aftershave, the one Blaine wears. He sobbed again. God, Blaine always knew how to make him cry. He held the letter in his shaky hands and stared to read.

_Kurt,_

_I am desperately hoping you're reading this and haven't thrown it away when you realised who it was from. I really hope you're enjoying New York. I know it's where you're destined to be. I have to tell you, I'm not really functioning at the moment. I haven't really been to school much, I can't face Glee club without you. Everything reminds me of you. As if I need reminding. As if you're not all I think about anyway. The thing is, I care about you more than I care about myself at the moment. So I've tried to stay away. I've tried so fucking hard. I want you to get on with your life and be happy. But my own selfishness won't let me do that. I can't let you go. I just physically can't. It just can't be over. _

_In the box I've sent you is my life. Because my life didn't really start until I met you Kurt. And now I feel like it's ended. So now I'm here, one last time, trying to save my life. I realise how that might be interpreted, and believe me, I'm not going to hurt myself or anything like that. I wouldn't do that to you. I couldn't bear to hurt you more than I already have. I'm here until Sunday. At the Four Seasons. Room 294. If you can bear to see me, please come._

_All my Love,_

_Blaine x_

**Any good? Should I write another chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh God. _Blaine was here. In New York. And staying at the Four Seasons? Jeez, his parents really are loaded. "Well", Kurt said aloud to himself, "You wanted to see him…"

He carefully packed the things back into the box and quickly washed his face to wash away the tears. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. His eyes were still red, it was obvious he'd been crying. But he didn't care. He changed out of his sweat pants and into some jeans. He threw on a t shirt, and a hoody. Kurt would never normally wear the hoody in public, but he was in a rush. He grabbed his phone and wallet and quickly left the apartment. Outside he hailed a cab.

The cab journey was a blur, and all too soon Kurt found himself standing outside room 294 at the Four Seasons. He forced himself to knock on the door before he lost his nerve. Kurt could feel his heart beating in his head. He took some deep breaths to try and calm down. There was a bit of a commotion from inside the room, then the door suddenly opened. And there he was.

He looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and red; his hair was all over the place. He was wearing baggy sweat pants and an old Dalton Athletic t shirt. The expression on his face was one of genuine shock.

Blaine gazed at Kurt. Kurt felt a magnetic pull towards him. His natural instinct was to take Blaine in his arms and comfort him. Kurt took a step forward. Blaine cleared his throat before speaking.

"I can't believe you came" he choked out. Kurt gave him a half smile. "I wanted to thank you. For the box. It was lovely" Kurt's throat was burning with the tears he was fighting.

Blaine still looked stunned. "Come in" he said after a moment. Kurt followed him into the room. It was quite dark, the only light coming from a small lamp at the side of the bed. There was an empty pizza box on the floor, along with a half empty box of tissues. Kurt felt his heart ache. Blaine had been sitting in the dark; crying.

They sat down awkwardly on the bed, staring straight ahead. Blaine sniffled and Kurt turned to look at him. Blaine had his head down, silent tears running down his face. Before Kurt knew what he was doing he was wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine buried his face in Kurts chest. "Sssh" he whispered in Blaine ear, while allowing Blaines familiar scent to intoxicate him. "Please stop crying Blaine. You'll make yourself ill" he said softly into his ear. It took Blaine a few minutes to pull himself together and stop crying. Kurt gently rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back soothingly. Once Blaine had calmed down a bit he pulled back from Kurt. "I'm really sorry", he sniffed. "I wet your t shirt". Kurt glanced down at his tear stained top. "It's fine" he said softly. Blaine looked into his eyes, still glistening with tears, and gave Kurt a shy smile.

"Blaine" Kurt said seriously, "You look terrible". Blaine shrugged. "I haven't really been sleeping properly" he said quietly.

"I can see that. Your eyes are all bloodshot. And your skin looked dull. Have you stopped moisturising?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaine shrugged again and looked away.

"I don't really see the point anymore" Blaine looked down at the ground. Kurt really didn't know what to say. Blaine looked up at him. "Why are you here Kurt? Because I'm well aware I look like shit" he almost whispered. Kurt took Blaines hand in his. "I'm here because I wanted to see you Blaine. I've wanted to see you for three weeks. I even booked a flight back to Ohio for Sunday" Kurt half laughed.

"Really?" Blaine choked, his eyes filled with tears again. Kurt nodded. Blaine cleared his throat again, fighting the threatening tears. "I…I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I mean, I thought maybe I'd see you when you came home. I had this image of me waiting outside your house, out of sight, like in the woods or something, watching you from afar" he laughed humourlessly.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "But I don't live anywhere near the woods baby" he murmured. Blaine looked into Kurts eyes, unsure if he heard correctly that Kurt had called him baby. Kurt ran his thumb across Blaines knuckles. They stared at each other. Blaine took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come next.

"Kurt. I have to ask you something. I can't even say what I'm feeling right now. I never thought you'd actually come. I didn't even think you would read the note I sent you. But now you're here there's something I need to know" he said shakily. Kurt nodded encouragingly.

Blaine looked down, wiping away a tear that had escaped and was running down his cheek. He looked up at Kurt again. "I need to know if you can forgive me. Maybe not right now. But someday" Blaine looked away again, as if bracing himself for Kurts response.

Kurt said the only thing he could think to say. He grabbed Blaines chin, forcing him to look at Kurt. "I think I already have".

**A/N How was that? I'd very much appreciate your opinions. **


End file.
